


We love you.

by Not_So_Typical_Girl



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/Not_So_Typical_Girl
Summary: Estalisted relationship. Marco notices he's began to slip away from the relationship, like Star and Tom are forgetting about him. This sends his insecurities through the roof, sending him into hiding. He plans to keep it bottled up until Star catches him crying.





	We love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza my fandoms are scattered. My list of fandom works is growing. But here I am :) I don't know how good this is if I'm being honest, but I tried. I preyed on Marco's insecurities to make this, sorry Marco, but he has his loves to help him.

    The trio had come together again for movie night date. Star and Tom were on the other side of the couch, Star under Tom's arm. The movie was playing in the background, but Marco barely acknowledged it. He couldn't focus.  
    Lately Marco had been noticing... things about their polyamorous relationship. He noticed he was the one falling behind. Marco was always the one squeezed out, for instance the cuddling that was happening on the other end of the couch. Star and Tom had been out on their own a lot; Marco often being left by himself. He didn't exactly blame them, he saw the reasoning behind it. Star and Tom were both these amazing beings with magic and powers, they were even royalty! But Marco was just... the average little human that came with them.  
     As these thoughts tormented Marco's mind, Marco began to feel very sick to his stomach. He shakily stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He quickly got in, shutting the door behind him and pressimg the lock on the doorknob up. Marco followed that action by sliding down against the door and curling his knees into his chest, hiding his face.  
     Marco loved them both so much, and they were going to leave him behind. They already have. Why wouldn't they? He was just a nobody who managed to get lucky enough to meet them. Now he just got in Tom and Star's way; Marco was just an anxious mess who's mind was always in at least three places at once. Star and Tom were way out of his league in the looks department as well. He had nothing worthy of them.  
     Many thoughts of these kept repeating in Marco's mind, relentless, bringing forth a panic and causing tears to rise in his eyes.  
    A knock on the door caused Marco to freeze. "Marcoooo, hun? Are you okay? You've been in there for like, twenty minutes." It was Star's voice but, he'd only been in there for twenty minutes? It'd felt more like three hours!  
    Marco sighed out breathily. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a second." He pushed himself to his feet, breathing deeply and wiping his eyes with an attempt of clearing the evidence of crying. He would have to face them eventually anyway.  
     With nervous hands, he opened the door to be met with Star's concerned face. "There you are, Marco! I'm--- Wait, Marco, have you been crying???" Her hand reached up to gently touch Marco's cheek.  
     Damn. So much for getting rid of the evidence. However, Marco shook his head no. Star gave a skeptical look. "Don't lie to me. Not about this."  
      Marco opened his mouth but before he could say a thing, Tom's voice sounded from the other room. "Star? Is he okay?"  
      Star echoed back, hand still on Marco's cheek. "No! He's been crying but won't tell me what's going on."  
       And then, footsteps were heard, coming towards him. Great. Now he had not one but two concerned people; people that he didn't deserve. Marco's breathing sped up again, his anxiety swirling again. When Tom came into vision, Marco began to back up, only to find himself against the wall.  
       After a moment of looking at him, Tom's eyes flashed in realization. "Star, I think he's panicking. Hold on. Come on Marco, sit." Tom placed his hands on either of Marco's shoulders, guiding him down to the floor.  
       Marco's tears returned, Tom trying to guide him through a breathing exercise. Tom held both of his hands while Star held a hand on his shoulder.  
       Marco focused in on their faces and voices, finding it in him to drown out the thoughts, to calm his heart and breathing pattern. The people in front of him were people he loved and for some reason they loved him back. After he'd calmed down mostly, Star spoke up.  
      "Marco, please, talk to us. What's going on?"  
      Marco spilled. How he'd felt like he'd been slipping away from the relationship and how he'd been feeling about himself. He told them everything.  
      There was a shocked silence for a moment before Star spoke up, her voice wavering. "Marco, baby... why didn't you say anything?"  
      Marco looked down, unable to look at her saddening face. "I...I didn't want to make you angry or for you to think I was just looking for attention..." He said, voice growing softer each word.    
      At That, Marco was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug from both of them. "Marco... we love you. But not for any special powers or whatever. We love you for who you are as a person. Also, are you crazy? Have you looked in a mirror? You're hot as hell, Marco." It was Tom who spoke this time, managing to warm Marco's heart and soothe his mind.  
   Tom leaned back out of the hug only to cup both of Marco's cheeks, leaning in and kissing him. Marco reciprocated, and it wasn't long before he felt a hand curling into the hair at the back of his head.  
    Tom took his time before parting. Marco barely had time to take a breath before he was pulled into another kiss from Star. While a second to breathe would've been nice, he smiled into the kiss regardless.  
     After they broke apart, the three sat together for a minute. "So, are you feeling better now?" Star asked. Marco nodded truthfully.  
     "Do you want to go back to the couch and watch another movie?" Tom offered, extending a hand.  
      Marco smiled and took it. The trio all got to their feet. When they reached the couch this time, Marco was seated in the middle. Tom had his arm wrapped around his middle, gripping at Marco's hip; Star being curled up and her head on Marco's shoulder.  
      Marco's worries were quelled and diminished, replaced with a familiar feeling of warmth and comfort.  
     
     
      
  
    


End file.
